


Guess I Chose the Right Tattoo [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'Guess I Chose the Right Tattoo' by KittyClaws (rivkat):The end credits scene that should have been there.Recorded for the 'Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII' in February 2018





	Guess I Chose the Right Tattoo [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyClaws (rivkat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guess I Chose the Right Tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036566) by [KittyClaws (rivkat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/KittyClaws). 



**Length:** 1min:23sec

 **Mediafire Download links:** [mp3 (1.3 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6ha529bwl23v231/%5BMoana%5D+Guess+I+Chose+the+Right+Tattoo.mp3) or [audiobook (1.3 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4620k6vc8zb1kec/%5BMoana%5D+Guess+I+Chose+the+Right+Tattoo.m4b)

 **Download & Streaming link (Thank you, Paraka):** [mp3 (1.3 Mb)](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20VIII/25%20%5BMoana%5D%20Guess%20I%20Chose%20the%20Right%20Tattoo.mp3)


End file.
